Taking Sides
by AithneHeidiTFP
Summary: When 16 year old Aithne Sauda finds out her best friend, Heidi Almon, is secretly part of an alien war, her life turns upside-down. Now, having a Decepticon chasing after her, Aithne finds a one-of-a-kind alien relic that does some things that she never would have believed, until now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! New writer here! Or should I say _writers? _Me and my little sis, Heidi, are finally writing this Transformers Prime fanfiction we've been wanting to write for at least 4 months now. My sister is in love with this show and starting begging me to write a fanfiction about it until she drove me crazy. Truth is, I actually enjoyed writing this in a notebook, then we got a laptop. In case you didn't figure my name already, my name is Aithne, hence the author's name. Heidi will actually be sharing this account with me and will be publishing other stories along with mine. Okay, now that you've listened to my rant, here is why you clicked on this. This is actually a sequel of Heidi's story, which will be published later. Here is the story.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters mentioned in this or any story we publish. (Except our OCs, Aithne, Heidi, and her dog.)

* * *

**Taking Sides**

Chapter 1

Prologue

When my best friend, Heidi, first told me she and her dog could transform into giant robotic dragons, I didn't believe her. I just turned and walked away from them. I had told her time and time again to be serious. She had been one to lie and pull pranks in the past.

But then she showed me. She was right, Heidi and her dog each morphed into the robotic reptiles she had been trying to tell to me. She explained everything, from why she had been disappearing from school so often to why she come home late, injured. After that, I started believing more of what she said.

Sure, I was a little scared at first, but now I'm kind of used to it.

What am I used to? Heidi coming home as a ginormous metal monster. Funny, I've always told her get off of her lazy bum and get a job, but I didn't expect her work for _aliens! _If Heidi haven't had me sworn to secrecy, I would have told the whole state of Nevada. But I can't tell anybody about the so-called Decepticons she has been consulting with and the apparent not-so-friendly Autobots. I also can't tell my other friend, Jack Darby.

Jack lives on the other side of Jasper, but he is more than willing to drive over on his really cool blue motorcycle.

To tell the truth, I'm quite jealous that Jack owns one of the fastest motorcycles that I know. I would give anything to get my hands on one of those. I guess I'll have to save up my paychecks from working at KO Drive-in, because Heidi is too lazy to get a real job that actually pays you.

I love vehicles that go fast, especially one that fly. I've done my research, and the fastest fighter jet in the US is featured in a museum in the state above Nevada, Oregon. I would love to fly a jet. The feeling of zooming across the sky, a void of empty space to fly, would be heaven to me. But, it's not like I can afford a motorcycle and a jet. Can I?

Anyway, Heidi's always out on a secret mission with the "Decepticons". She says the leader, Lord Megatron, sends her to guard energon, their "life blood", and retrieve sorts of ancient relics sent to Earth from their home planet, Cybertron, many years ago.

I'm glad _I_ have the normal life.

* * *

So that was the first chapter. It was a little short, but the chapters will get longer. I hope you like the story so far. :) But sorry for my limited vocabulary, I tried my best. I will probably post the next chapter on the upcoming Monday, so don't forget to check. Tonight my sis, Heidi, will be publishing her story, the prequel to this story, _Nightshade_. So expect that.

Oh, and don't forget to leave a review asking a question or to leave a comment. Thanks for reading! :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? I finally have the time to write this chapter. The entire time on Sunday I was looking forward to writing this story. Anyway, I will try to update every day except for Saturday and Sunday. But if I fail... please forgive me.

Oh, and thanks for the review, Wheeliefan101! I'm glad to hear people liking my stories! Really! I really appreciate it, and love your stories. :)

Okay! I've written chapter 2, so happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers Prime or their characters at all in any way. The only things I own are mine and my sister's OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2

Heidi was yet at another meeting the Decepticons, so I was stuck home with nothing to do.

Lucky me.

I didn't want to leave the cool, air-conditioned house because in Jasper, the temperature near the end of summer could get pretty high. But too high when you have to stay inside no matter what. Although today wasn't too particularly hot, I just didn't want to get up the couch.

Most of the time when Heidi's out on some crazy mission with her pet dog, who happens to be a mini-dragon, I'd just end up watching whatever's on the television. But, apparently, the signal's out due to some kind of interference.

I sigh and decide to sit on the porch steps and watch the traffic on our road. I quickly remember that this road barely had any traffic for the six months that I've been here, so I end up watching the birds.

Nobody lived on this road, probably no one has ever heard of it. I had just found it when I was going for a drive and found an old rusted sign that read "Smallville Rd". Out of curiosity, I drove down it and found an old abandoned house with a "For Sale" sign in the yard. I bought it the next day.

Having chose this place, we could enjoy the sensation of living on a road with no distractions, such as noisy neighbors and loud cars. Although, I wish the school was closer. We have to drive my little Bug 25 miles to school every day when it starts. It's a pain to even get the car to start, but it was the only one I could afford.

Gazing across the clumpy green yard, I get to my feet and walk over to my decent-sized pond. I study my disheveled reflection in the water. I was dressed in red sneakers, faded blue jeans, and a flame tank top. My long red hair cascaded past my shoulders. I smile to myself, thinking of how Heidi had always wondered how my hair was such a vibrant shade of red. I told her it was my natural hair color, but doesn't believe me.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard the thunderous roar of car engines racing down the road. Turning toward the sound, I had just enough time to see at least 20 purple muscle cars with tinted windows speed down the dirt road, led by a shiny red sports car. In a second, they had already sped away.

"Whoa," I breathed. I knew that if you see any of those racing cars in the middle of nowhere, there is going to be a race. It doesn't surprise me that they picked this road, I haven't seen cops anywhere around here. Probably because they don't even know this road even exists.

I ran to the side of the house and wheeled out my bicycle. I have always wanted to see one of those street races, but I never figured out where they were taking place.

Hopping on my bike, I pedaled as fast as I could down the dirty road.

* * *

After ten minutes of biking, I start to hear a sort of drilling noise. I found it strange, but shrugged it off. Tired, I pull to the side of the road near a boulder and take a break. I lean against the giant rock, trying to catch my breath. The drilling noise sounded on the other side of it.

I'm just about to hop back on my bike when I hear a loud, commanding voice over all of the drilling. "Pick up the pace, troopers! We need to drill out this relic before the Autobots can pick up its frequency."

'Autobots?!' I thought. I sneak over to the edge of the boulder and peak around it. I'm surprised at what I see.

In front of me was a Decepticon mining operation. What used to be giant rocks are now destroyed with blue crystals sticking from them. But what really caught my eyes was a small crater with a giant drill, excavating dirt and rocks around it.

Then it finally occurred to me that there was going to be no race. The cars that I saw were really Decepticons. 'And I was really looking forward to a race...' I thought glumly.

The dark purple identicle drones working mindlessly to dig up something probably useless. The only 'Con who looked different was a slightly taller red mech, who was impatiently tapping his foot, or pede.

I didn't want to get in trouble with Decepticons, especially not the Autobots. 'What do I do?' I couldn't just pedal back, they would see me if I left this boulder. I quickly came up with an idea. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Heidi's number. 'Maybe she could help.'

After a minute of silence from the phone, I remembered there was something blocking the signal. 'Looks like I'm on my own,' I thought.

Looking back at the site, I found that the troopers were wrapping the drilling to an end. A purple 'Con pulled a lever and the loud noise of the drill ceased. Another drone dropped down into the crater, only to return with a rusted metal cylinder.

"Give me that!" The red mech snatched the device out of the drones hands, or servos, and pushed him back into the hole and lands with a loud _clank_.

'Well he sure is nice,' I thought sarcastically. I almost laugh when the trooper crawls back to the ground and stands, as if nothing has just happened.

The red Decepticon inspected the device as he mused, "I just need to find the frequency blocker..." He used his pointy fingers, or digits, to pull out a small red Autobot insignia and holds it closer to his face and smiles. "There you are! Once I destroy you, I'll be able to call for a ground bridge." Dropping it to the ground, he stomps it to pieces with his pede. "But," He looks down to the bits and pieces of scrap metal he had just smashed and frowns. "The Autobots will be able to track the this relic until we get it to the warship."

My eyes grew wide. 'The Autobots?! They're coming?!' I was trying to find a way to get out of here when a trooper's voice yelled out.

"Autobots!"

* * *

So that's chapter 2. Sorry this was a cliffhanger... you are just going to wait 'till tomorrow to see what happens next. :)DUN DUN DUUUN! This was a lot longer than the first one, wasn't it?

Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, whatever you do. And I will be back... TOMORROW! MWA HA HA HA HA! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooooooo sorry for not updated in weeks! *hides for my life*

It turns out carrying five textbooks, a glass of soda, and my laptop down the stairs all at once was a bad idea. Thanks to my clumsiness, I ended up falling and shattering the computer screen. So right now I'm using my friend's computer until Heidi and I can get a new one. In other words, we won't be updating very often. But, oh well...

Okay! On with chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

A ways to my left, a glowing green vortex swirled opened and five Autobots, each looking nothing alike, stepped out and drew their weapons.

The Decepticon troopers morphed their servos into blasters while the red one stood at the front, waiting for an assault.

The small group of Autobots held formation, but the biggest one, the Prime, held up his right servo.

He spoke in a deep voice. "Knockout, I will ask you once and only once: Hand over the relic."

"And why would I do that, Prime?" the red Decepticon spat out his name. He clearly wasn't in the mood to negotiate.

The blue and red Autobot leader stood firmly on the deserted ground. "Do you not see the folly in helping Megatron? Whatever power that relic contains could be used to innocent living beings, or even you. What do you hope to gain from all of this?"

'What?!' I thought, very confused. 'Wait, the Decepticons _aren't _the good ones? Ugh... I'm getting a headache.'

Knockout didn't even flinch. "What I hope to gain is none of your business!" He snarled. "Decepticons, attack!" Lasers were immediately fired towards the Autobots.

"Autobots, engage the enemy. Arcee, retrieve the relic." The Prime commanded, dodging the oncoming attacks. He used his gun to blast the head off of a nearby drone.

"On it," a small blue femme ran behind the giant boulders and stealthily made her way toward knockout, who was holding the relic, waiting for the troopers to finish off their enemy.

'Coward, too afraid to fight like a real Cybertronian.' I joked in my head.

I watched the Autobots as they each took on some drones. There was the Prime, a bulky green one, a yellow and black one, and a white and blue one. The blue Autobot seemed to be the only femme. But she did look familiar, though.

I looked back over to where Knockout was, to see Arcee jump off a tall rocky formation and kick him straight in the face. He flew backwards, accidently launching the relic into the air.

I smile as Arcee catches it and runs off. I was surprised to find myself secretly rooting for the Autobots to win.

"Optimus, I have the relic." Arcee pauses in front my boulder. She was clearly talking into her com link.

"Understood," I heard the Prime say on the other end.

Not a second later, Knockout jump-kicked Arcee in the face. She was sent flying far away, the relic slipping from her grasp, it landing inches away from me. "Payback!" The red Decepticon growled. Arcee got up and started fighting one on one.

Not knowing what to do, I decided to observe the device. "Maybe it could show me who really is the evil side." I mumbled to myself.

There were two large red buttons on the giant rusty silver cylinder and nothing else.

"Really? No labels?" I jumped when I poked the silver part and it beeped. "What exactly do you do? Well, one way to find out," I reached out and pressed the button on the right.

I gasped as the machine started to glow bright blue. I almost screamed when I found that every part of my body had turned red, as if my skin was transparent and you could see my blood rushing through my body.

The blue glow continued onto my hand. But instead of turning blue, my hand turned a bright magenta color. The purple-pink color spread throughout my body. I couldn't move my hand my hand away, as if it was glued there.

After a minute, the brightness was so intense that I had to close my eyes. Eventually the light dimmed and stopped.

I immediately fell to the ground. Looking at my hand, I could still see the pink glow. I blinked and it was gone.

"Ugh... I have a headache." I moaned while struggling to stand up. But with not all of my balance back yet, I ended up toppling over, landing on the other red button.

No... not again!" I groaned.

Instead of glowing, the relic clicked and split in half, revealing a sort of black diamond. The gem was huge and shiny.

I was mesmerized by its unnatural shine. I reached out my hand to touch it. Placing my palm on the gem, it began to faintly glow.

It seemed to read my deepest desires, everything about me. I watched as the diamond started to darken itself around the edges, then shade lighter toward the middle into a triangle of pure white. With my palm still touching the giant diamond, it slowly shrank until it fit snuggly in the palm of my hand. I watched in awe as a small red lightning bolt was now glowing in the center of the now tiny gem.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

I reached over and pressed the button to close the device. When it clicked shut, I stared at it.

'What did it do to me? What was all of that glowing?' I quickly remembered about Arcee and Knockout.

I peeked around the corner of my boulder in time to see Knockout land a critical hit to Arcee's face. I winced as she was launched 30 feet away. She was clearly unconscious, her limbs bending at unnatural angles.

Knockout just smirks. "Now where did you go, relic? Aha!" Knockout walks over to my boulder.

I just had enough time to shove the diamond into my jean pocket before the Decepticon peeked over the giant rock.

"What the-" was all I heard before I bolted away, headed toward the road, looking forward to the safety of my house.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is finally done! Hopefully it wasn't too short. Anyway thanks for reading!

This is Aithne, signing off~


End file.
